


The Circle

by Zarius



Category: The Demon Headmaster Series - Gillian Cross, cbbc
Genre: F/M, Headstudent, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: He had desired that she stay trapped within the web. Now, perhaps, it was best for everyone that she forms part of a different kind of circle. (tag for "Be Your True Self")
Relationships: Lizzie Warren/Demon Headmaster
Kudos: 3





	The Circle

It was so easy thought the Headmaster as he confronted Tyler Warren.

He didn't even need to request the young boy look into his eyes in order to fall in line.

He had total mastery of the situation, total control was his.

Tyler's attempts to sabotage the production of A Midsummer Night's Dream had been a small disruption, one he could easily contain. Lizzie Warren and her friends however, had proven slippery customers once again.

Before, they had just been the occasional nuisance that he could easily keep in line.

Now?

They were testing his patience.

The play's disruption was but a distraction from their true purpose, to skip school, to defy their rigorous education, and to no doubt find another means of impeding the progress he had made with the student body of Hazzelbrook.

What he learned from Tyler when he disclosed their whereabouts did something most unexpected.

It surprised him.

Were they that determined to thwart his plans that they would dare travel to the co-ordinates that Tyler had given him?

To the school where this had all began?

Where they hoped they could infiltrate the centre of the web?

How naive.

The school they had travelled to was but the first strand spun beyond the web, where only a few brave insects had managed to become unstuck.

They would soon see how many flies remained in his parlour.

He sat at his desk, and summoned his circle on the very public streets.

Citizens, lollypop woman, all using their mobile devices to lock on to the children's faces, so he could see where they were, what they were doing, and what he could instruct the circle to do.

When Lizzie and her friends, Ethan and Angelika, exited the school, carrying with them the school bag containing a very important VHS tape that they believed could unravel all the mysteries laid out in front of them, the circle struck.

They surrounded Lizzie and Ethan, trapped in the parlour, Angelika managing to become unstuck and break free, but she could not go far without her conscience compelling her to remain where she was, eager to help her friends, but was torn as the circle's demanded she hand over the tape.

Lizzy did not know how all this worked, how the Headmaster had control over these people, total and absolute control, not as yet, this was a whole other world to her, an unknown one, it concerned her.

Concern was what she had to tell herself it was. Fear was not an option.

The circle swarmed over them, the Headmaster, speaking through a lollypop lady, gave Angelika an all too familiar and coldly delivered warning.

"Resistance will only bring pain" she uttered.

Angelika handed over the tape, and the circle broke from the web, allowing the flies to break free of the strand.

Lizzie was left to consider a hard lesson learned that day, a lesson she would freely ignore

Don't play with fire.

She knew the Headmaster was getting desperate, he knew she could cut the strands in his web.

Observing them from afar, the Headmaster smugly congratulated his student on completing what had to have been a complex journey; it could not have been that easy to acquire the video tape. Those who had hidden it would have done well in concealing it, likely putting together a puzzle for them to solve.

Perhaps by solving the puzzle, Lizzie was showing him just how resourceful she could be at higher learning.

It was enough to tickle his fancy, so much so that he cursed the side of him that seemed so shaken of her raw strength and prowess that he would consider inflicting pain on her to teach her not to step beyond the strands she was stuck in.

He had desired that she stay trapped within the web.

Now, perhaps, it was best for everyone that she forms part of a different kind of circle.

His inner circle.


End file.
